World of Empire's Edge
The world of Empire's Edge is an alternative reality where the Roman Empire, an international superpower, has expanded its influence across the planet. Setting ''' The World of Empire's Edge is divided by three major superpowers: the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire, Asia United and the Allied Nations. After the founding of the Constantinian Federal Empire by John and Lia, the Federal Empire soon also becomes a superpower. After the Asian wars, Asia United falls to the Roman Empire. Trying to save their allies, the Russian Empire declares war against the Roman Empire. However due to being cut off in Europe they try to attack the Roman Empire from Asia but are then along with China defeated by the Roman Legion under the command of John, Lia and Julius. '''Roman Empire The Roman Empire is an imperial monarchy based on the ancient Roman Empire. It contains the same territories the ancient Roman Empire had but since it has expended, it also contains large parts of Africa, North and South America, India, Australia, Japan and the whole Middle East. Asia United ' Asia United is federal nation founded by the Asian countries that aren't ruled by the Roman Empire. Considering them to be superior to the Roman Empire, Asia United made several attempts to seize more territory but always refrained from declaring war, however after Asia United invades Japan, the Roman Empire declares war and defeats Asia United, breaking it apart. While part of it becomes Roman territory, part of it also joins the Allied Nations '''Russian Empire ' The Russian Empire is like the Roman Empire an imperial monarchy. Its territories are Russia, Alaska, Kazhakstan and Mongolia. Due to having much oil, the Russian Empire is one of the worlds dominant superpowers. Due to the cold war, the Roman Empire and the Russian Empire are on hostile terms. After the Asian wars, where the Russian Empire is defeated along with the Asia United, they lose a large part of their Empire. '''Allied Nations Not much is known about the Allied Nations. However the Allied Nations are described as an axis to oppose the will of oppressive countries. Founded by the Polish-Lithuanian state, it contains several countries across the world who trade with each other and also have one military force, they share amongst each other. The Allied Nations seem to be on good terms with both, the Roman Empire, the Russian Empire and Asia United. Constantinian Federal Empire Founded by John and Lia, the Constantinan Federal Empire is a federal monarchy which contains states that while techincally being ruled by the Emperor of this Empire, have the highest autonomy one could imagine. However they all have the same law and the same army. Being united and strong, the Federal Empire became the worlds next superpower after the fall of Asia United. It worked and succeded in having good relationships with other superpowers. 'Mars Armor ' Named after the ancient roman god of war, Mars Armor is name of a bipedal tank first created by the Roman Empire in Australia. However most superpowers in the world already have several bipedal tanks, with different names, so for example do Russians call their bipedal tanks "Koschei" which is named after a russian folklore. Like the Roman Empire, bipedal tanks like the Mars Armor are only used in infantry positions, where they fight alongside tanks and are built to get into terrain, tanks are unable too. Unlike other similar mechas, bipedal tanks can't fly or swim as they are only built for purely infantry rules. They also only have shooting weapons. However they are able to fight unarmed although they lose more energy in doing so.